Celebrate Good Times
by TCHeart
Summary: Reactions to the same-sex marriage bill that passed in New York with the boys in Windsor. Contains OC's from CP Coulter's 'Dalton'. OneShot.


The Windsor boys are sitting in the common room gathered around the television. They all sit there in silence with their eyes glued to the screen. They all watched as Senators made their statements on the bill that could change a lot of people's lives and give others hope or could destroy so many hearts in the downfall. Seconds turned into minutes to wait for the results and the boys were desperate to know.

No one would understand the power that this bill will bring more than Kurt. Yes, the rest of them know how much it will mean for people but they would not understand to the full extent unless they were like him. Kurt held onto Blaine's hand, he could not think of a better person to share this with as they watched to see what their fate could turn out to be. He knew if the votes went against them that he would still be with Blaine as he knows he loves him and he will not ever stop loving him. They would stay together in hope that one day in the future, they will be giving their right to get married. He knew, although they would be disheartened by it, the love that they share would not be affected. These results are life changing.

Blaine looked at the boy sitting next to him squeezing his hand as he watched the screen. He could see the hope in his eyes but also a sort of calmness that there was not a single hint of worry going through his mind. He could not help admire his boyfriend. He took a slight glance around the room and saw the hope that everyone was sharing but they also had worry buried deep within themselves. More so than others. Once again he looked at Kurt. This proud boy who was not ashamed of who he was and fought against anyone who tried to pull him down by keeping his head up and lived life true to himself. He knew that this bill would mean the world to Kurt, not only because he could marry anyone who he loved, but he could show off his love the way he would want to without any interferences or blocks. This was something that he deserved, as do the many other couples who were all in their positions right now. Awaiting the results of a lifetime to them.

Everything happened too fast. The results were shown and the heavens opened up in the common room. There were cheers and screaming of joy amongst the madness that was created. The Brightman twins were the first to be off their feet running around the room singing 'Celebration' by Kool and the Gang. Many people joined in as they too got up to dance and celebrate the great news. Confetti was going everywhere with party streamers to follow.

Reed curled into himself and cried. He cried tears of happiness as he could now marry the one he loved when he was older and that it did not matter right now if he could not figure out his sexuality fully. It did not matter as there was New York, where he would probably be living in the future, where he could marry anyone without any judgement. He was that overwhelmed that he did not notice Shane sitting next to him and bringing him into a hug.

"It passed." Kurt whispered. He was speechless although everything was not sinking in completely. The bill had passed with 33 to 29 votes. He could not believe this was happening. He could marry the man he loved in New York where he had already set out his future there and he was free to do so. He began to cry without even realising. He looked to Blaine who was already looking at him with the warmest smile he has ever seen and tears pouring down his face. "Blaine it passed!" In that moment when their eyes locked, they were in each others arms and kissed the other passionately. Kurt could feel the vast amount of tears coming from his eyes but he did not care. In his mind it was only him and Blaine. No one else in that moment. When they parted, everyone was still the same although the room was now covered in balloons. All of them were rainbow coloured. "Love won Blaine. Love finally won."

"I love you." Blaine said in between small kisses.

"I love you too." Kurt returned with one longer kiss. He did not want this moment to end. It was almost too good to be true. Everything was just perfect. He could not have been any happier in this moment. He knew what everyone in New York must be feeling right now, in the streets celebrating with their life partner and with the high possibility of them proposing to their other halves. Kurt would have loved to have seen it but he was perfectly happy where he was. Blaine pulled him into a tight hug as they continued to cry their tears of joy and happiness.

"Remember to invite us all to the wedding Alice!" Ethan shouted over everyone.

"You better remember too White Rabbit!" Evan chimed in.

* * *

><p>Over in Stuart house, the blonde prefect sits in his room with the biggest smile on his face although inside he wants to cry but he does not want to show them with Julian and Derek in the room with him.<p>

"That's brilliant news isn't it Logan?" Julian asks with the same smile as the prefect.

"Yeah, it's fantastic." He replies with one tear escaping from his eye.


End file.
